


I Must Have Done Something Good

by faroresson



Series: Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, let them just nap together a lot, what can I say I have simple tastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faroresson/pseuds/faroresson
Summary: Being unable to sleep is always Yosuke's favourite time to think about where his life is and how he got there. At least tonight it's about the mystery that is his boyfriend instead of how he was almost run out of town. Late night is also the best time to tell said strange boyfriend just how much how much he means to him.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Thirty Three Songs to Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124834
Kudos: 18





	I Must Have Done Something Good

So far, this camping trip was going much better than the school campout. No trash to pick up, no teachers getting drunk, and the cooking was left to Yu, Kanji and Naoto. The first day was just setting up, but the team was planning to be out on the mountain for three days. They only had two tents, so they split up between guys and girls. The sun had set and dinner had been cleaned up, and everyone had settled into their sleeping bags.

Yosuke couldn't sleep. His head was running mile a minute loops right now. He wished he had a concrete reason for it. His thoughts were disjointed, jumping from excitement of swimming in the river tomorrow to how short summer vacation is to college and back to how much he wants to sleep. Yosuke considered going for a walk, but he didn't want to risk waking the others. Not that Teddie's an issue, that bear could sleep through a hurricane, but Kanji and Yu deserved a decent sleep too.

That brings his thoughts to Yu. His best friend, his Partner with a capital P, who was currently sleeping next to him. Much closer than the other two in the tent, but that comes with the territory. Yosuke inhaled sharply, boyfriend territory certainly was a term. Ending up where he is, camping with genuine friends, sharing a blanket with his boyfriend, sure was a surprise.

Like most things in Yosuke's life that had to do with Yu, dating was full of surprises. The dating itself was a surprise, honestly. Who'd've thought Yosuke Hanamura, the guy who spent over six months pining after girls who would never want him back, had a boyfriend. Initial weirdness aside about the whole guy thing, Yu himself was a surprise. The guy could have anyone! Chie and Yukiko seemed to like him, hell, Rise was all over him! If it was just the whole "into guys" thing, well, Kanji was a possible option, or maybe one of the guys he hangs out with during sports club. But no, Yu chose him. And every day Yosuke wondered how this whole thing happened, it wasn't like he was a delight to get along with! What with the whole bitterness and insecurities-

"Are you okay, Partner?" Yu asks, interrupting Yosuke's thoughts. Yu nuzzled into Yosuke's neck and curled his fingers into the fabric of Yosuke's hoodie. 

That was the biggest surprise in dating Yu, he was extremely… cuddly. It wasn't bad! The opposite, actually, but it was so weird. Before getting together, Yu never initiated anything. Not in a physical sense, anyway. For some reason though, now he can't seem to sit down in the same room as Yu without ending up with a lapful of boyfriend. It was cute, even when all their friends used it as mock material for a week.

"Yosuke?"

Right, Yu was awake and asked him a question. "I'm fine," he says, "why? What's up?"

"You stopped…" Yu said, his voice small and drowsy.

Yosuke looked towards Yu, seeing how his hand was tangled in his Partner's hair. He quickly returned to tugging gently at and playing with the silver strands. He hadn't even noticed he had started playing with Yu's hair, it was a habit that he fell into easily. "That all you wanted?" he teased, "You're spending so much time with the strays I think you're turning into one, Partner."

Yu huffs, "Cats are good animals, Yosuke. But that's not it, something's on your mind." 

Oh, how easily Yu can see through him. Everyone really, but it's just different when that insight is directed at him. "I'm just thinking,"

Yu props himself up over Yosuke to look him in the eye, "What about?"

Yosuke chuckles quietly and guides Yu to lay back down, "You. And before you get all sappy on me, I think you're really weird." Yu starts laughing if the way his chest rises and falls against Yosuke's is any indication. He always liked Yu's laugh, sure it was mostly silent, but it was a rarity that was becoming more and more common around him. A little testament to how comfortable they are together.

"Pretty sure our whole gang is weird, Partner."

Yosuke looked over to where Teddie and Kanji were sprawled out, he thought about the girls. Yeah, they were all some kind of weird, but that's why they liked each other so much. He turned his face to the ceiling of the tent, "Sure are," he whispers just loud enough for Yu to catch, "and it's thanks to you we're all together now."

"That's not entirely true…" Yu whispers back, tucking his arms tighter under himself.

With a shake of his head Yosuke says, "You're wrong, Partner. You're the one who got us this far, you put up with the worst of us and helped us work towards our best. I can't speak for the others but, I know at the very least you changed my life, and I can never thank you enough."

Yu tensed and buried his face in Yosuke's collar. The fingers threading gently through his hair eventually coaxed a breath of relief out of him. "I didn't do anything," he whispered again, "if anything, Yosuke, I owe you. You changed my life for the better."

"Then let's say it cancels out," Yosuke said. He ruffled Yu's hair, and with both hands pulled Yu over him so they were connected shoulder to hip. "I do have a question for you, though."

"Yeah?" Yu prompted,

Yosuke hesitated, wanting to choose his next words wisely, "Why are… no, why do… uh, how do I put this?"

Yu slid one hand up over Yosuke's shoulder and twisted some of the rust brown strands around his fingers, "Just ask it. Can't answer half a question."

Figuring no matter how he'd phrase this, he was either going to be laughed at or Yu's going to be insulted, Yosuke just decided to open his can of worms to lay in later. "Why are you so affectionate? Like physically? Not that I mind, of course it was just a sudden shift and it's a little weird and I don't know what to make of it." his question turned into an awkward ramble, which he was mentally kicking himself for.

Yu tilted his head up to press a kiss to Yosuke's jaw, "Just like how it feels," he answers simply.

Yosuke scoffs good naturedly, "That doesn't explain why you went from negative six to three hundred. You wouldn't even put your arm around my shoulder in a bro way when we were friends but we get together and I can't get you off of me anymore."

"I got the boyfriend pass. I'm taking advantage of it." Yu says with an audible smile, then slightly more serious he adds, "You make me feel safe."

"Fucking hell, Partner," Yosuke sighs, "You keep saying shit like that and I will cry and it will be awkward. Just… go back to sleep." To cement his point he starts running his hand up and down Yu's back. It's like a switch flips, because within a minute or two, Yu's breathing deepens and evens out. As much as Yosuke wishes he could drift off just as easily, he doesn't. He's up for another ten or twenty minutes, just tracing up and down Yu's back under their shared blanket and staring at the tent's ceiling. All the while thinking about how as much as he would change if he could go back to even last year, he's so lucky to have ended up where he is.

That is, until he's woken up at the crack of dawn by Teddie enthusiastically shouting about the river. But hey, not everyday has to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a one trick pony, what of it? I just really needed a nap and decided instead to project it on my comfort characters. At least it got another one of these bad boys out.


End file.
